Exit ShadowFax, Enter DarkFlare
by x-shadowfax-x
Summary: It's been a month since ShadowFax's incident with Magneto and a lot has changed. And there are now a few more new students coming to the Xavier Institute! Sequel to Unexpected Shadows, Surprising Electricity! X Men: Evolution, Teen Titans xover ON HAITUS
1. Changes

**Exit ShadowFax, Enter DarkFlare!**

**A/N: Welcome to the sequel of Unexpected Shadows, Surprising Electricity! This story begins a month after ShadowFax's kidnap. But a lot has changed since then. I give you, Exit ShadowFax, Enter DarkFlare!**

**Chapter 1: Changes**

••••••••••

The sun rays shone down on the Xavier Institute, it was the weekend and everyone was relaxing after another boring school week.

Most were at the pool, cooling off. Some were either outside training with Logan or inside training in the danger room. The last few were lounging about in their rooms, just getting up or in any of the many rooms.

Outside, on the steps of the building entrance was Jak and ShadowFax. But ShadowFax was different now.

Within a month since her kidnap incident, most of her shape-shifting abilities had been destroyed by Magneto's strange machine.

ShadowFax now had a permanent set of black dragon-like wings, a black dragon-like tail, red eyes and a pair of vampiric fangs that protruded from her top lip. Her hands were normal and she was bare-foot. The reason why was that whenever ShadowFax wanted to, her hands and feet would change. Her hands would gain dragon-like claws and white dragon-like scales would replace her skin, going up to her wrist. Her feet would become three toed, and also gain dragon-like claws, black dragon-like scales would replace her skin and go up to just below her knees. And instead of the whole foot, she'd walk on the balls of her feet.

Her feet and hands were two of the three shape-shifting abilities she still had. Her third was her being able to change into a thin 5 metre long black dragon with horns on her head, red eyes and two horns came out from her shoulders so that if Jak wanted a ride he could steer DarkFlare if she was going the wrong way. She'd only let Jak ride her though unless it was an emergency and someone other than Jak needed to ride her. Apart from that, she still had pure white skin and black hair which was now waist length.

She had also changed her name, her new name was DarkFlare. Jak found it hard to remember she was called DarkFlare now, but he was getting better.

Jak was the same as before, but he hardly left DarkFlare's side now in fear she would be kidnapped again. He knew how to play guitar now and they mostly spent their time together singing songs.

DarkFlare and Jak were also new members of the X-Men team, but until the Professor thought DarkFlare was fit enough they stayed at the Institute. They had also refused to return to school after DarkFlare's change in appearance.

"So, which song shall we sing now?" Jak asked, holding his guitar ready.

"That's enough singing, we've sung about seven songs!" DarkFlare said, laughing.

DarkFlare and Jak looked towards the doors as Jean and Scott walked out.

"Hey guys." Jean said to DarkFlare and Jak.

"The word haven't gotten to you two yet has it?" Scott asked.

"Hey Jean, hey Scott. What's the word? Everyone's really been avoiding us today because of all the singing we've been doing." DarkFlare said, chuckling.

"Word is that there's some new students coming tomorrow." Scott said.

"New students? That's cool." Jak said.

"Well, at least we'll have some company." DarkFlare said.

"Where are you two going?" Jak asked.

"We're going to watch a movie. Since your meeting with the president, a lot of places are starting to accept mutants." Jean answered.

"I'm just glad the Queen of England backed me up. The president was a little hard to persuade." DarkFlare said.

"We'll see you later!" Scott called over his shoulder as he and Jean went over to Scott's car.

"I actually had doubt's you'd be able to pull it off." Jak said to DarkFlare.

"To be honest, I was very nervous 'cause I was even doubting myself." DarkFlare said.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mr. President, DarkFlare and Jak from the Xavier Institute have arrived."_

"_All right, send them in." The President said, standing ready to greet his arrivals._

_A man in a black suit came through some double doors, followed by DarkFlare and Jak. DarkFlare's hands and feet were in their dragon-like forms._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. President." DarkFlare said politely, letting Jak shake the President's hand._

"_Yes, lets get this over and done with." The President said, sitting down and indicating to two seats in front of his desk._

"_Well, I'm hoping you know why we're here." DarkFlare said._

"_Yes, you're here to try and convince me that most mutants aren't dangerous. That the world should be able to accept mutants as equals." The President said flatly._

"_That's right, the world should be able to accept mutants like England. In England, mutants there have been able to show themselves and be accepted like they were just human beings, not mutants." DarkFlare said._

"_But this is America." The President commented._

"_True, but since England has accepted mutants the United Kingdom has been a more secure place. Even more secure than America. All I am saying is that if mutants could be accepted in America, then mutants wouldn't have to hide themselves from society which would mean they could help people better." DarkFlare explained._

"_Or put our people at risk." The President retaliated._

"_Yes, well I cannot help it if there are mutants out there who wish to harm both humans and mutants. I have had my share of mutant attacks. But by treating mutants like they are monsters is like how America treated black people. Now, I have a video with me from the Queen of England that she wishes for you to see." DarkFlare said._

_Two men came through the double doors a minute later with a T.V._

_DarkFlare began the play the video and sat back down. DarkFlare and Jak didn't bother to watch for they had watched the video before their meeting with the President._

_Once the video was finished, DarkFlare took the video and the two men took away the T.V._

"_Well, I can see now why this is so important." The President said._

"_And?" DarkFlare said._

"_I agree that it was about time America learned to accept mutants as human beings. Well, thank you for coming." The President said, standing with his hand out._

_DarkFlare and Jak stood up, Jak shook first. Then DarkFlare shook his hand, except her hand had changed back to normal._

_They then left the Presidents room, leaving the President to figure out how to tell the American population it was time to accept mutants._

_**End of Flashback**_

DarkFlare looked at her watch.

"How about we go inside and have some lunch." DarkFlare said.

"I'm with you." Jak said, standing up and swinging his guitar over his shoulder.

DarkFlare's took Jak's free hand and they walked inside.

••••••••••

**A/N: I thank Morgan000 (Catherine) for reviewing my stories, if it wasn't for all the encouragement, I wouldn't have been able to complete Unexpected Shadows, Surprising Electricity and start the sequel off!**

**Catherine: Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you love the sequel!**


	2. New Students

**Exit ShadowFax, Enter DarkFlare!**

**A/N: Thanks to Catherine for continuing to review my stories hugs**

**Chapter 2: New Students**

••••••••••

The next day, everyone had to get up early to tidy and clean up the Institute. A few were reluctant to get up, especially Remy.

"C'mon guys, it's Sunday! I always lie in on a Sunday." Remy complained. He had been woken up by Jean who had to levitate him, then drop him on the floor to wake him up.

"There are new students coming and we want to make a good impression!" Jean argued back, "Plus, if you don't help we'll make Rogue and Kitty dress you up in women's clothing again."

"AHH! NOT THAT AGAIN! Alright, alright, I'll get dressed and help." Remy said, giving in.

Last weekend, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt and Remy were playing truth or dare. Remy decided to do dare, which he regretting. He had to go the whole of Sunday without blowing something up. If he lost he would have to wear women's clothing for the rest of the day. During Sunday, he had had enough of DarkFlare and Jak's singing that he threw charged pens and pencils at them. He quickly regretted it for he had lost his dare and he had to wear some of Rogue's and Kitty's clothes. He swore never to play truth or dare after that.

Jak and DarkFlare were some of the first to finish their chores and were sitting on the roof. They were watching out for the new students, ready to shout through a walkie talkie if they spotted them.

"I wonder what the new students are gonna be like." Jak said as he used the binoculars his goggles had.

"Yea, I hope they have a good taste in music." DarkFlare chuckled as she layed back on the roof, watching the clouds go by.

"Hey! I see a car driving up to the Institute!" Jak exclaimed.

"Guys! They're here!" DarkFlare yelled down the walkie talkie.

"THERE'S NO NEED TO YELL!" Came Logan's voice yelling back.

DarkFlare glared at the walkie talkie as if glaring at Logan.

Soon everyone was standing outside the entrance to the building. Remy was still complaining about not getting a lie in. A large white car entered through the open gates and drove up the drive. When the car stopped, a black guy stepped out, but he was mostly robot!

"Hey, this the Xavier place?" The black guy asked. Everyone just nodded.

"Good. Ya'll can chill, this is the place guys." The black guy said to the car. Four other people stepped out of the car.

The one that stood out the most was a green skinned boy wear and black and purple suit. He was smiling, not noticing that everyone was staring at him.

"Now I know how I veel when I get stared at." Kurt said.

A black haired boy wearing a suit and a black cape walked up to the Professor and held a hand out.

"Hi, I'm Robin." The kid said.

"Welcome Robin. I'm Professor Xavier." The Professor responded, shaking Robin's hand.

"Let me introduce my friends. There's Cyborg," Robin said. The black robotic guy waved.

"Beast Boy,"

"Yo dudes!" The green skinned boy said, waving and wearing a goofy grin.

"Raven," A very pale skinned girl wearing a purple hooded cape just mumbled a "Hi".

"And Starfire." Robin finished. A red haired girl with emerald coloured eyes waved happily.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Starfire greeted.

The mutants split up into groups, going to a different person. DarkFlare and Jak were seemly the only ones that went up to Beast Boy.

"What's your powers then Beast Boy?" Jak asked.

"A shape-shifter. But I can only do animals, dinosaurs and insects." Beast Boy answered.

"Sweet! Another shape-shifter." DarkFlare exclaimed.

"Your a shape-shifter too?" Beast Boy asked.

"I was, but I was in an incident and lost most of my shape-shifting abilities. I can only really shape-shift my hands and feet and shape-shift into a dragon." DarkFlare answered.

"Dude, well at least you can shape-shift into a dragon. I can't." Beast Boy said.

"Oh, well that's good then." DarkFlare chuckled.

••••••••••

Everything in the Institute calmed down after a while. The new students were shown there bedrooms.

"Oh, I love this place. It's so big and so beautiful." Starfire said joyfully.

"Yea…a big mansion is _so _elegant" Raven said sarcasticly.

"I think I'ma gonna like this gal." Rogue said to Kitty.

Down in the lounge, Cyborg and Beast Boy had connected their games console to the T.V. and were now playing their favourite game, trying to beat each other.

They had an audience of DarkFlare, Jak, Robin, Remy and Kurt.

"Oh you can't pass me, there's no way you can pass m—You past me!" Cyborg said.

"C'mon Cyborg, you can do better than that." Jak teased.

"No vay, Beast Boy is so gonna vin." Kurt said.

"How about a little wager. Cyborg wins, you become my servant for a whole week. Beast Boy wins and I'll do your homework for you for a whole week." Jak said, holding a hand out.

"Deal!" Kurt said, shaking Jak's hand.

In the end, it was a draw. So Jak and Kurt decided to forget they even made the wager. Kurt, Remy and Robin stayed to watch Cyborg and Beast Boy race each other again to try and beat each other again. They weren't going to settle for a draw.

DarkFlare and Jak went upstairs to visit Raven. Since she was shown her room, she hadn't come out yet.

DarkFlare knocked on the door. The door opened fractionally, Raven peeped out. Her hood was still on.

"Hi, may we ask what your doing?" DarkFlare asked.

"Meditating." Raven answered.

"Meditation? Cool. May we join you?" DarkFlare asked.

"What about you?" Raven asked Jak.

"Might as well, we got nothing better to do." Jak said, shrugging.

Raven fully opened the door and DarkFlare and Jak entered. Raven closed the door behind them.

"Whoa! Sweet room Raven! Oh, hi Starfire." DarkFlare said.

Raven's room was full of the weirdest stuff but it all seemed to suit Raven. StarFire was sat cross legged on the floor, waving at DarkFlare and Jak smiling. Raven went up and sat on the floor near Starfire.

"All you have to do is sit cross legged and say Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven said.

DarkFlare and Jak nodded, sitting down and crossed their legs. All four of them began repeating the words Raven told them. DarkFlare and Jak didn't realize they were floating.

••••••••••

"What do you make of the new students Logan?" Professor asked. He and Logan were alone in the lobby.

"Well, they all seem fine except for that Robin kid. He doesn't seem to even be a mutant." Logan answered, his arms were folded.

"Yes, I had a talk with him ten minutes ago. He said he wasn't a mutant but he had come along because he stayed by his team. Starfire and Raven aren't really mutants either, they're aliens." Professor said.

"Aliens! Well, so long as they've been living on Earth for a while then they better behave like humans." Logan growled.

"Well, they're really the Teen Titans from Gothem City. They're hero's where they come from." Professor said.

"Oh great! The young hero's of Gothem City has invaded the Xavier Institute." Logan said. Professor chuckled at Logan's little joke.

Just then there was a loud 'Bo yaa!' and cheering coming from the lounge. Then yelling.

Logan and the Professor stared at each other until Cyborg came running out, being chased by a green raptor.

"Stop it Beast Boy! It's only a gaAAME!" Cyborg yelled at the raptor as it snapped it's jaws at him.

Everyone else in the lounge had come up to watch Beast Boy chase Cyborg.

By 12:00pm, Cyborg was finally able to sit down and get his breath back after running around the mansion evading Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was no where to be seen, everyone thinking he was lost in the mansion until Scott came up and said Beast Boy was in his room asleep.

••••••••••

The Institute was now quiet as everyone was in bed. All except one.

While Jak slept away, DarkFlare was on the computer, finishing her e-mail to her parents.

As she sent the e-mail, she looked round at the door. She nearly screamed as she saw someone standing there.

"I don't mean to alarm you DarkFlare."

"Starfire? Why are you awake?" DarkFlare asked, keeping her voice down.

"I should ask you the same question." Starfire said, also keeping her voice down.

"I was just sending an e-mail to my parents. What about you?"

"I can't sleep. This place is very new to me." StarFire answered.

"Don't worry Starfire, you'll adjust soon enough. You have your friends by your side as well as your new ones." DarkFlare said.

Starfire thought about DarkFlare's words and seemed satisfied with them.

Once Starfire had thanked DarkFlare, she quickly shut down her computer and went to bed.

••••••••••

**A/N: DarkFlare and Jak are the only ones copyright to me.**

**Catherine: Thanks for reviewing and see ya in Drama!**


	3. Train or Play?

**Exit ShadowFax, Enter DarkFlare!**

**A/N: Thanks to Catherine for continuing to review my stories hugs**

**Chapter 3: Train or play?**

••••••••••

The next day was Monday. Most of the students at the institute were up early so they could get to school.

Strangely Jak was up earlier than usual. He had woken up with everyone else and couldn't get back to sleep, so decided to get up and head downstairs.

Jak yawned as he headed down the stairs to the lobby. The last of the mutants ran past, saying goodbye to Jak. Jak simply waved his hand in goodbye, fearing that if he opened his mouth he'd yawn again.

But as Jak went into the kitchen to get some breakfast there was a loud scream that echoed through the building.

"What the?" Logan asked, looking up from his paper as he sat at the table.

"BEAST BOY!" DarkFlare's voice yelled through the building. Jak looked back through the kitchen door in time to see Beast Boy quickly run into the lounge laughing.

DarkFlare soon came down, looking very angry. Jak didn't dare talk to her incase she snapped at him, neither did Logan.

"If Beast Boy ever does that again, he'll be chicken soup!" DarkFlare muttered loudly as she sat down at the table.

"What did green skin do?" Logan asked. DarkFlare's eyes snapped at him even though her head didn't move.

"Beast Boy happened to find I was still asleep, so thought it'd be funny if he changed into a baboon and stick his butt in my face!" DarkFlare answered bitterly.

Logan just coughed and went back to reading his paper. Jak tried to hold a laugh back but DarkFlare noticed. But she just smiled and sighed.

••••••••••

After a chaotic breakfast where DarkFlare was finally able to get her hands on Beast Boy and almost strangle him to death, everyone was in the lounge.

Jean and Scott had helped Jak wrestle DarkFlare away from Beast Boy, and were now watching the Teen Titans, DarkFlare and Jak in case DarkFlare tried to get Beast Boy again.

"Hey Cyborg, could you possibly show me how to play that racing game?" Jak finally spoke up, the silence getting to him.

"Sure! Then I'll have another player to beat!" Cyborg said, smiling. The two went over to the sofa infront of the T.V. and Cyborg began to tell Jak how to play it. Beast Boy quickly went up and watched.

DarkFlare just sat there, but by the looks on her face she was somewhere else in her head. She was obviously day dreaming which she did often when she was bored.

Half an hour later and Jak was beating Cyborg's butt at the game. DarkFlare was stood next to Jak, congratulating him for the fifteenth time.

"Sorry Cyborg, I should've warned you that I am the king at racing games." Jak said, smiling innocently.

"I shall beat you! Whether it be now or tomorrow!" Cyborg exclaimed. Jak and DarkFlare laughed, then DarkFlare watched as Cyborg and Jak began their sixteenth round.

Jean and Scott were still watching them, laughing as Jak beat Cyborg once again. This made Cyborg give up and let Beast Boy have a go at beating Jak.

••••••••••

It was 1:00pm and Jak had beaten Cyborg and Beast Boy 35 times each. Jak had now let Cyborg and Beast Boy race each other, finding that there was no way they were gonna beat him.

But as they were about to begin, the Professor came in. Cyborg and Beast Boy paused their game to listen.

"I see our new students are settling in nicely." The Professor said.

"Yea, but if Jak beats me at this game one more time I'm gonna blow my circuits!" Cyborg said.

The Professor chuckled. He knew Jak was King of racing games in this building as no matter who it was, even Logan hadn't been able to beat him.

"Your not the only one's Jak has beaten. He even beat Logan, isn't that right?" The Professor asked Logan, who had come up behind him.

"I admit, the kid's a natural at racing." Logan said reluctantly.

Jak folded his arms proudly and smiled. He and Logan were then stuck in a stare down.

"Well, I just came to tell you that I'm going to be away for the rest of the day to see someone. Logan will be in charge until I return." The Professor said. He then left the room, heading for the hanger.

"Oh dear, Mr. Moody is in charge! I think I better go hide somewhere!" DarkFlare said worryingly as a joke. Everyone broke into laughter at DarkFlare, all except Logan.

"Shut up and suit up. You've got training in half an hour!" Logan ordered. The four looked shocked, training!

Scott and Jean quickly left to do some shopping before Logan gave them any orders.

Outside, Robin and Starfire were sat under a tree looking very relaxed as they watched the Velocity fly off. Raven was in her room meditating. Neither knew that Logan was in trouble.

••••••••••

As the students arrived at the Institute after a boring day at school, they were surprised to see Logan tied up on the floor infront of them, that none of his claws could get to any of the ropes. At the top of the stairs, DarkFlare and Jak were grinning. Cyborg and Beast Boy were behind them.

"Students of the Xavier Institute! The evil wolverine monster has been captured and subdued. LETS PARTY!" DarkFlare yelled.

There were cheers all around as everyone split up and went to party in different rooms. Jak was racing Cyborg once more, with Kurt, Remy and Pyro as an audience.

DarkFlare had flown up onto a ledge in the lobby to keep an eye on the bound Logan, who was now gagged. She smiled as he kept trying to speak through the cloth in his mouth.

••••••••••

**A/N: I wonder how DarkFlare, Jak, Cyborg and Beast Boy were able to tie Logan up?**

**Just to remind everyone, DarkFlare and Jak are copyright to me.**

**Catherine: Thanks for reviewing! **

**Kittyblah: Thanks for reviewing, but perhaps you'd be better reading Unexpected Shadows, Surprising Electricity! as this story is the sequel to it. But I'm still glad you like this story!**


	4. A New Enemy

**Exit ShadowFax, Enter DarkFlare!**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews my stories!**

**Chapter 4: A new enemy**

••••••••••

The Professor returned the next day at about Noon. The Institute was neat and clean, which made the Professor a little suspicious. Raven was sat on the stairs in the lobby, reading a book.

"Hello Raven." The Professor said.

"Hi." Raven simply said, looking up from her book.

"I'm guessing most of the students are at school?"

"Yep." Raven answered.

"So, where's Logan?" The Professor asked wearily.

"Hang on, let me go get him." Raven said. She put down her book and disappeared into the stairs.

The Professor looked into the lounge to see no one was there. Strange, either Cyborg, Beast Boy or Jak would be there racing but they weren't. He turned his attention to beside him where Raven reappeared with a bound and gagged Logan.

"Here's Logan." Raven said. She helped untie and un-gag Logan, who looked pretty angry.

"I am going to find those brats and teach them to tie me up!" Logan burst out, absolutely fuming.

"Whoa friend, calm down. Who tied and gagged you?" The Professor asked.

"Lil miss half dragon and long ears! Mr. Cyborg and green skin helped too." Logan growled.

"He's been tied up in his room since 6:00pm yesterday." Raven added, she was sat back on the stairs reading her book.

"Let me guess, you told them you were going to train them?" The Professor asked.

"Yea, that's the fifth time this month they've tied me up for telling them they had training." Logan said, folding his arms.

"And I would've thought you'd have gotten the point by now." DarkFlare called down from the ledge she had sat on yesterday. Beside her was Jak. They were both smiling, they were hiding stun guns in their pockets for Logan later.

"You two are so dead!" Logan growled at them.

"You're going to have to catch us first!" DarkFlare said. DarkFlare flew off the ledge and flew out of a window. Jak jumped down and ran down a corridor.

The Professor and Raven watched as Logan decided to go after Jak.

"There was a Party here last night as well. The Institute was a mess afterwards." Raven said, going back to her book.

"There was? Then why is the Institute clean if it was a mess?" The Professor asked. Raven just smiled and continued reading her book.

The Professor raised an eyebrow at Raven, just as Cyborg and Beast Boy appeared at the top of the stairs. They then turned round when they saw the Professor and calmly walked in the direction they had come.

••••••••••

It's was 5:00pm and the Institute was full of students once more. Most of the students were talking about the party from last night.

During the afternoon the Professor had gone to check Logan's room to see it was an absolute mess.

DarkFlare and Jak had disappeared, Logan had lost Jak in the corridors. Right now he was in his room trying to sort it all out.

Just as everyone sat down for dinner, the sound of a flute drifted into the institute. But everyone was at the table except…Jak and DarkFlare.

Up on the roof, Jak and DarkFlare was sat looking at the ocean. DarkFlare was playing the flute, the tune she was playing was beautiful.

DarkFlare stopped when Starfire flew up to them.

"The Professor wishes for you to come down to dinner now." Starfire said.

"Alright, alright, so long as Logan doesn't try to kill us." DarkFlare said, smiling.

"You need not worry, Logan is still in his room trying to clean some toffee off the walls." Starfire said, smiling back.

"Ah yes, I wondered where that hot toffee went." Jak said, grinning. The two followed Starfire back into the Institute and to dinner.

••••••••••

The next day, everyone was at school as usual. Jean and Scott had gone to the beach, the Professor and Logan had gone out of town.

Logan had finally got the point to not try and order DarkFlare and Jak about. This meant DarkFlare and Jak were in charge of the Institute until Jean and Scott returned.

Right now, everyone was in the lounge watching as DarkFlare finally had a go at Cyborg's and Beast Boy's racing game. Surprisingly, she was winning.

Raven, Starfire and Jak were cheering DarkFlare on as Robin supported both BB and Cyborg. But in the end, DarkFlare won.

BB and Cyborg were in disbelief that they had been beaten by a girl! But they weren't go give up and demanded to race DarkFlare again.

While this was going on, someone was standing on the high wall that surrounded the land of the Institute.

The person then jumped off the wall and made their way towards the building.

DarkFlare had beaten BB and Cyborg another two times when Robin noticed someone walking up to the Institute from the lounge window.

Jak had gone up with Robin to look at the person, "I haven't seen him around the institute before. Looks like we have an intruder!" Jak said.

Everyone ran into the lobby and stood ready. Then the doors burst open to reveal…

"Slade!" The Teen Titans chorused.

"It's nice to see you all again, and with some new friends." Slade said.

"I'm sorry, but who is this guy?" DarkFlare asked.

"The name's Slade, I followed the Teen Titans here. And it looks like I got just in time." Slade answered her question.

"Get lost. You're not welcome here." DarkFlare growled. She glanced at Jak who ran off up the stairs and down the corridor at the top.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Slade replied, then sent a fireball at the group. They all dodged it and went in for the attack.

DarkFlare's hands and feet changed to dragon-like form as she slashed at Slade and twirled round. Slade had dodged her slashes but her tail connected and sent him flying outside. The Titans followed, using their own attacks. But then DarkFlare grabbed the titans with her tail and pulled them in as metal doors shut round the institute. Every window and door that was on the outside walls were closed off by metal doors.

"That was close. He won't be able to get in now. Those doors are able to prevent anything that tries to get in." DarkFlare explained. She had done drills with the rest of the Institute with these metal doors. They were one of the best security defenses in the world.

Jak soon joined them and nodded that he had put the outside security on. Now Slade had to deal with all the weapons that were hidden around the grounds.

"What now?" Starfire asked.

"Now, we wait for outside contact from anyone from the Institute." DarkFlare said, looking to Jak who held up a black walkie talkie.

••••••••••

**A/N: Just to remind everyone, DarkFlare and Jak are copyright to me. And it's my birthday on Monday 28th November! dances**

**Touch of the Wind: Thanks for reviewing Catherine! See you on Monday :P**

**Kittyblah: Thanks for reviewing, I was only suggesting you read the first story to this but you don't have to if you don't want to. But thanks anyway!**


End file.
